


That Kind Of Boy

by Spikedluv



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted nothing more than to kiss Adam back, and even more deeply, but, “I’m not that kind of boy,” he said, as much to remind himself as to convince Adam of the fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Kind Of Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kradam_kiss using reoracer’s prompt: One stumbles and falls into the other's lap, purely accidental leading to first kiss. They could know each other or be complete strangers.
> 
> Written: December 26, 2010

The club was so crowded that Kris could barely navigate a path to the bar. It didn’t help that he was tiny (his friends’ word, not his) and too nice for his own good (also his friends), because that just meant he got pushed around a lot easier. Once such shove was hard enough to knock him off balance. Kris’ arms pin wheeled as he felt himself going over backwards, and he imagined himself hitting the floor and cracking his skull open, or getting trampled by the mass of bodies intent on getting drunk, or getting laid, or both.

Instead of meeting the floor, warm, steady hands halted his descent and dragged him out of harm’s way. Kris caught his breath, then turned his head to thank the person who had saved him and found his tongue turned to stone as he stared into the most gorgeous blue eyes he’d ever seen. Kris had to swallow once to wet his mouth, and then dart his tongue out to lick dry lips. A warmth spread through him when those beautiful eyes followed the movement and glanced down at his mouth.

Kris finally managed to make his tongue work. “Thank you. For, you know. The save.”

“It was my pleasure,” his savior purred.

Someone in his party laughed, but Kris’ rescuer didn’t move his eyes from Kris’ face, so Kris chose to ignore them as well. He moved his hand on Kris’ lower back and his fingers touched bare skin where Kris’ shirt had ridden up during the skirmish to save Kris from ending up on the floor. Only then did Kris fully take note of the position he was in. Rather than being set upon his own two feet by his savior, Kris was sat upon his lap. Kris blushed at the intimacy of it.

“I should probably go, uh . . . ,” Kris began, but for the life of him couldn’t remember where he’d been headed. “Back out there,” he finished lamely.

“It seems quite dangerous out there,” the man with the gorgeous blue eyes, upon whose lap Kris sat, said, a twinkle in said eyes.

Kris thought that it seemed pretty dangerous right there. He didn’t realize he’d spoken aloud until the man’s smile deepened.

“Crap,” Kris said, eliciting a chuckle.

“I’m Adam,” his rescuer said.

“Kris,” Kris automatically replied. “With a ‘K’.”

“Well, Kris with a ‘K’,” Adam said, “it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Umm . . . you, too?”

“You’re not sure?” Adam teased.

“No! I mean, yes! Of course. A pleasure.”

Kris couldn’t keep from squirming on Adam’s lap as arousal unexpectedly burned in his belly. Distracted by his desire for this stranger, it took Kris a few seconds before he noticed that Adam had held his hand out, palm up. Kris slipped his hand into Adam’s (because it was the polite thing to do, of course), and shivered as his palm slid across Adam’s. Adam didn’t release his hand right away, and when he did it was only enough so he could stroke his thumb over Kris’ palm. Kris opened his mouth to say something, anything, but the words stuck in his throat.

“Let me buy you a drink,” Adam said as his hand moved so his thumb could stroke the inside of Kris’ wrist.

“I . . . .” shouldn’t, Kris thought, but couldn’t bring himself to voice it.

“Please,” Adam said, and the word was like a feather teasing down Kris’ spine.

“Okay,” Kris said, his agreement sounding a little breathless even to his own ears.

Adam’s smile in response was the most brilliant thing Kris had ever seen.

“What would you like?” Adam said, and Kris’ gaze dropped to Adam’s lips.

The tip of Adam’s tongue appeared between his lips, and Kris leaned forward, as if drawn to them by a magnet. Kris caught himself and started to pull back, but was halted by the gentle touch of Adam’s hand at the back of his neck. Kris arched into the touch, and then let Adam draw him forward once more.

Adam brushed his lips across Kris’, and then pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Kris made a sound at the back of his throat as he parted his lips. He wanted nothing more than to kiss Adam back, and even more deeply, but, “I’m not that kind of boy,” he said, as much to remind himself as to convince Adam of the fact.

“What kind of boy are you?” Adam said, placing a kiss to the opposite corner of Kris’ mouth. “Are you a good boy?” he asked before Kris could answer, and he made it sound so _dirty_.

Kris wanted to tell Adam that he didn’t do one night stands, but that would be a lie. He didn’t like them because he preferred to have a connection with the person he slept with, but he’d had them before.

“I don’t sleep with people I’ve just met,” Kris said instead, which was closer to the truth.

“Then let’s get to know each other,” Adam said as he brushed his lips along Kris’ jaw. “I’m an Aquarius,” Adam said. “I’m doing local theater right now, but my dream is to sing. Now you.”

“What?” Kris said, distracted by both Adam’s lips moving over his throat and the fact that Adam sang.

“Tell me something about yourself.”

“I’m from Arkansas,” Kris blurted out.

“Mmm,” Adam hummed happily against Kris’ neck, “of course you are. I have a weakness for cute southern boys,” Adam admitted.

Kris shivered as much at the words as Adam’s teeth closing gently on the skin at juncture of neck and shoulder.

“I came to LA to make music.”

“You sing?” Adam asked, sounding both surprised and pleased.

“Yes. And I play, uh, guitar.”

“Guitar, huh? That’s really hot. Would you play for me?”

Kris’ jeans were really uncomfortable, and even though they were sitting in the middle of a crowded club, he wished Adam would touch him there.

“Yes,” Kris gasped. “And I also play piano, and, um, viola.”

“Overachiever, huh?” Adam said. “Are you that versatile in bed?”

“I don’t know,” Kris whined as Adam kissed a path back up his neck, already tired of the game that kept Adam’s lips away from his.

Determined, Kris turned his head and captured Adam’s mouth with his own. Adam moaned and easily parted his lips when Kris’ tongue demanded entry. Kissing Adam, Kris decided almost immediately, was his new favorite thing ever. Adam let Kris explore his mouth, and then took his time mapping Kris’. By the time he was done, Kris was ready to take things to the next level.

“We should get out of here,” Kris moaned as Adam nibbled at his bottom lip.

“I thought we were getting to know each other?” Adam replied against Kris’ mouth.

“I already feel like I know you,” Kris said, scaring himself a little bit by how much of a line it wasn’t.

“I thought I was going to buy you a drink?” Adam tried, and Kris wondered if he was arguing just to drive Kris crazy, because he could _feel_ Adam’s arousal pressing against his hip.

“Why don’t you buy me breakfast instead?” Kris suggested, and Adam froze against him.

Kris suddenly wondered if he’d made a faux pas. “Uh, unless that’s not . . . .”

The next kiss was hard and desperate, all teeth and tongue, and Kris had to wrap his arms around Adam’s neck so he didn’t float away. When they broke the kiss to breathe, Adam stroked his thumb across Kris’ bottom lip, which felt hot and swollen, and whispered against his ear, “Breakfast it is, then.”

The End


End file.
